Dear Kurokocchi
by aokuro
Summary: "Dear Kurokocchi, Mizuki-sensei said that love letter will be more meaningful when it is written on paper. So, here it is. Chu :* —Kise Ryouta…" Kise and Kuroko's love story, written on… papers? ・・・ Kise/Kuroko


**Title: Dear Kurokocchi**

**Pairing: Kise/Kuroko**

**Sums:** "Dear Kurokocchi, Mizuki-sensei said that love letter will be more meaningful when it is written on paper. So, here it is. Chu~ :* —Kise Ryouta…" Kise and Kuroko's love story, written on… papers?

—

Actually written on Tumblr and AO3 but decided to publish it here too.

—

**Dear Kurokocchi,**

**Mizuki-sensei said that love letter will be more meaningful when it is written on paper. So, here it is. Chu~ :***

**—Kise Ryouta**

.

Dear Kise-kun,

I'm sorry for the late reply. I just realized your letter's existence in my locker this morning.

Can that even be considered as love letter? And please don't put things in my locker.

—Kuroko Tetsuya

.

**Dear Kurokocchi,**

**No problem~**

**Of course, because everything I do for Kurokocchi is done with love~ ;)**

**You don't like the flowers? ): I'll get another things then~**

**With love,**

**—Kise Ryouta**

.

Dear Kise-kun,

Whatever. Please don't put chocolate. It melts.

—Kuroko Tetsuya

.

**Dear Kurokocchi,**

**I'm sorry~~ Anyway, thanks for the wrist band~ I'm happy when I saw it in my locker with your letter this mornin'~ teehee… ;P**

**—Kise Ryouta**

.

Dear Kise-kun,

It's ok. And… no, I don't put anything beside the letter in your locker.

—Kuroko Tetsuya

.

**Dear Kurokocchi,**

**You are so cute today.**

**Eh? What? So, it's not from you… ): I will throw it away then! It has no use if it's not from Kurokocchi! Dx**

**—Kise Ryouta**

.

Dear Kise-kun,

Please don't joke.

Don't throw it away, it might be from one of Kise-kun's fangirls. You must appreciate it.

—Kuroko Tetsuya

.

**Dear Kurokocchiii~**

**I don't joke~**

**Okay then, I'll keep it 'cuz Kurokocchi says so~**

**Anyway, let's go out to Maji Burger after school! XD**

**—Kise-kun**

.

Dear Kise-kun,

That's good.

But, don't we have club activity after school…?

PS: Sorry for the late reply again.

—Kuroko

.

**Dear Beloved Kurokocchi,**

**I mean, after we're done with the basketball club. :D**

**I'll treat you vanilla milkshakes! X3**

**PS: That was letter from two days ago…**

**—Your Beloved Kise-kun**

.

Dear Kise-kun,

Fine then. I'll wait for you in the front gate after basketball.

PS: Please don't add 'beloved', it's weird.

—Kuroko

.

**Dear Kurokocchi,**

**Yay! ;DD**

**Please wait for me~ x3**

**PS: W-without 'beloved'? Okay… :(**

**—Your Kise-kun**

.

.

.

**Dear Kurokocchiiiii~**

**How is the vanilla milkshake? ;D**

**—Kise-kuuun**

.

Kise-kun,

We are in front of each other, why do we need to talk through notes?

Anyway, the shake is good as usual. Thank you.

.

**Aww Kurokocchi~ you are very cute when you're writing~ xD**

**It will be memorable if it is written on paper!**

**Glad you like it. :3**

.

Please stop saying 'cute'. I'm not a girl.

I see…

.

**Cute is a unisex compliment! :T**

**Kurokocchi is cute! Kurokocchi is cute!**

.

Since when?

Please stop, it's annoying…

.

**Since the very beginning! D:**

**Kurokocchiiii iiiisss cuuuuttteeee!**

.

That's it. Kise-kun, I'm going home. Thank you for today.

—Kuroko Tetsuya

.

**Don't leaaaaveeee!**

.

.

.

**Dear Kurokocchi,**

**Are you mad? I'm sorry for yesterday…**

**—Kise**

.

**Dear Kurokocchi,**

**Are you still mad? Please reply.**

**—Kise**

.

**Dear Kurokocchi,**

**You didn't even look at me and wouldn't talk to me yesterday. I'm sorry, okay? :(**

**You're not cute then…**

**Please forgive me. :((**

**PS: Please reply.**

**—Kise**

.

Dear Kise-kun,

I'm sorry for the wait. I didn't have the chance to reply to your letters.

I'm not mad at you. I've forgiven you. Please don't sulk at the gym's corner again if you don't want to be scolded by Akashi-kun.

—Kuroko

.

**Dear Kurokocchi,**

**Oh My Lord! Thank you!**

**I'm very happy! I thought you were mad at me! I'm sooo scared! TAT**

**PS: Please take these flowers with the letters! They're yellow and baby blue Chrysanthemums! xD**

**—Kise**

.

Dear Kise-kun,

Thanks for the flowers. They were a bit withered when I discovered it though… Why does it have to be Chrysanthemum?

—Kuroko

.

**Dear Kurokocchi,**

**Because it's _Kiku_! Ki… ku… just like the first letters in our names, _Ki_se and _Ku_roko! It's cute, isn't it? The combination of our names~ ;P**

**—Kise**

.

Dear Kise-kun,

I see… Thank you very much, Kise-kun.

—Kuroko

.

**Dear Kurokocchiiiiii,**

**Kyaaaah, Kurokocchi, I love you~ xD**

**Let's go to MajiBa again~ I will treat you vanilla milkshakes!**

**—Your Kise-kun**

* * *

**From: Kise Ryouta**

**Subject: Dear Kurokocchi~**

**So, I've heard that you catch a cold, Kurokocchi. Are you okay? :(( I hope you will get better soon. I'm sorry I cannot visit your house since I'm busy with my work rite now.**

**Here's a kiss to make you feel better. Chu~ :***

.

From: Kurokocchi

Subject: Re: Dear Kurokocchi~

I'm okay, Kise-kun. The fever will go tomorrow. Thank you very much for your concern and good luck with your job.

Anyway, I thought you believed that it would be meaningful and memorable if it was written on paper…

.

**From: Kise Ryouta**

**Subject: Get well soon**

**Please get well soon, I'll always be waiting for you in school! :(**

**u/u Yes, it would be more meaningful and memorable like that, but I'm on my job right now, so I don't have time to mail it to your house. But I can send you emails like this… I'm sorry…**

**.**

From: Kurokocchi

Subject: Re: Get well soon

Yes.

It's ok. For me, it doesn't have to be written on paper, because I'll always remember what Kise-kun says.

.

**From: Kise Ryouta**

**Subject: EH?**

**EEEEH? What? WHAT? OAO What did you send to me just now? You will remember? REMEMBER? I'm sorry to say this… please let me say this, Kurokocchi… you're SO CUTE. SO ADORABLE! ASDFGHJKL**

**I WILL COME TO YOUR HOUSE TONIGHT. WAIT FOR ME. ASDFGHJKL**

.

From: Kurokocchi

Subject: Re: EH?

Wait… Kise-kun, please don't come to my house, you will catch a cold too.

.

From: Kurokocchi

Subject: Kise-kun

Kise-kun?

.

From: Kurokocchi

Subject: No

I can't open the door. Please go home. Don't shout too loud, my neighbors will get mad.

.

.

.

**Kurokocchi,**

**How are you today? Are you feeling well? Here's a salad from the canteen~**

**—Kise-kun**

.

Kise-kun,

… I thought you've done with this "love letter" things. Anyway, thank you very much for the salad and, yes, I'm feeling well right now. Please don't put a letter on foods, it will ruin the food.

.

**Well, since exchanging messages with Kurokocchi is so much fun and ** **Kurokocchi is the kind of person who is very silent, I think it suits you very well~**

**Aw, you're so cute when eating… ⇒ 0:T *angel!Kurokocchi eating***

**PS: There's fla on your lips though.**

.

I see…

What's with that emoji…

Thanks. I'll wipe it.

.

**It's an angel!Kurokocchi eating 0:T**

**Anyway, the fla's not there.**

.

**To the right…**

.

**Let me wipe it for you~**

.

Thank you very much.

.

**You're welcome. 0:)**

.

Please stop looking at me, I'm eating. And please don't sit in front of me.

.

**So mean!**

**But I like seeing Kurokocchi eats the food I buy for him~ It makes me happy…**

.

I'll return the favor later.

.

**You don't have to. :)**

**Ah, here, Kurokocchi, I'll feed you! Ann~**

—

**To be continued?**

—

**I will continue it if I'm not lazy...**


End file.
